


Sweet Cherry Pie

by Sapphire_Blaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Blaze/pseuds/Sapphire_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sure that Dean feels the same way about him as he does. And meanwhile, he makes a pie for him by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is...I don't even know. xD It doesn't have any plot. I've written it after 08x10 aired, because I needed something fluffy to cheer me up. (and also I needed some smut, yeah) And..I didn't even mean to publish it, but...well, I did it. (I don't feel comfortable about it, it's just...-hides in a closet-). And apparently I have a thing for a top!Cas. Hmm....  
> As for how Cas knows about Dean's dreams, well...I like to think it's because of their profound bound. When Dean thinks of him, or for that matter, dreams, Cas knows about it.  
> There can be mistakes, because I don't have a beta. Sorry.  
> I don't own Supernatural. Written for entertainment.  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy~!

After arriving in a motel room, Castiel sat down on one of the beds. The room was empty as the Winchester brothers went on a hunt an hour ago or so. Cas took a remote control in his hand and turned the TV on, hoping the he would find something interesting to watch, but so far, there was nothing appealing to him. He sighed while changing channels and gave up, stopping at some program about cooking. He wasn’t paying attention to it though. His mind focused about one thing, Dean’s dreams. The reason why he was here. All of those dreams were about Cas. Some of them were simple and peaceful, like the one in which he and Dean were talking under the night’s sky, sitting on the hood of the Impala. Castiel smiled at the memory of that dream.

But then there were those dreams which made Cas feel a burning sensation in his stomach, travelling down further, straight into his groin. Dean was having them every night. Sex dreams. What surprised Cas a little was the fact that in those fantasies Dean was always giving in to him fully, though he liked that idea. His already hardening member was a prove to that.

It was obvious that Castiel loved Dean. But he always kept those feelings locked away as he was sure that the hunter didn’t feel the same. Or so he thought. Because those dreams were telling him different and it was getting really hard for Cas to suppress those feelings he had. More often he found himself thinking about Dean in the same way the hunter was dreaming about him. For example, now.

He closed his eyes as he imagined himself pinning Dean against a wall, kissing him, touching him, their clothes on the floor, their naked bodies rubbing against each other, Dean’s moans as the angel has his way with him right there, against the wall.

Cas’ eyes flew open as he let out a deep groan from the back of his throat, his breathing coming out in pants. He looked down and noticed a rather big bulge in his trousers. He shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He desperately hoped that Dean wouldn’t walk in on him while he was having a little problem. That would be embarrassing.

The images that were flicking on the TV had caught his attention though. The man was just preparing the ingredients and explain how to make a cherry pie. Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly, completely forgetting about his arousal. That dish was Dean’s favorite and the angel watched focused, remembering every move, every advice the man in the program gave, as if Cas was storing it for later. After some time, the man pulled the pie out from oven, baked nicely, stating that he has finished. After he bid everyone farewell the program ended and Castiel turned the TV off. He glanced down and sighed in relief that his problem wasn’t so obvious finally, though it was still there. He decided that as soon as he would have the chance to talk with Dean alone, he would ask him about that dreams.

As if someone had read his thoughts the door to the room opened and Castiel watched as Dean walked in, alone, not noticing the angel’s presence.

“Hello, Dean.”, Cas greeted him as the hunter was just locking the door.

“Jesus, Cas!”, Dean shouted, turning around to face Castiel, eyes widened in shock. The hunter ran a hand down his face, calming himself down before he spoke up again, “Didn’t expect you here. Is something wrong?”

Cas detected a note of worry in Dean’s voice and he shook his head, “No. I just wanted to see you.”

Dean was surprised, yet again, and he ducked his head trying to hide the slight blush that was creeping onto his face, “W-well…Umm…That’s nice, Cas.”, he finally replied, his voice just a whisper.

Castiel smiled, finding the way Dean had just reacted adorable, “Where’s Sam?”

“He went for beer and some food. He should be back in few minutes, half hour at most.”, Dean replied as he removed his jacket and hung it on the chair near the door.

Sam was gone. They were alone. Cas figure that it was a good time to ask _that_ question and to finally have some answers, he hoped. He watched as the hunter walked towards him, in the direction of small table near the bed the angel was sitting on.

“Can I ask you a question, Dean?”

The hunter glanced at him as he put down his gun and keys to car on the table, “Sure thing, Cas. What’s bothering that adorable head of yours, huh?”

Castiel was just about to reply, but his mouth was left slightly open as he realized that Dean just called him adorable, whether it was a joke or a statement, he didn’t know. He heard the hunter chuckling and saw him smirking while the angel was trying to form some words, “Your dreams.”, Castiel said bluntly causing Dean to freeze in his actions at the answer.

The hunter’s amused expression disappeared and he turned to Cas, giving him full attention, one of his brows raised, “What about them?”

“You constantly dream about one person. Me. I am curious why, Dean.”, Cas noticed how the hunter swallowed hard nervous, how his eyes searched the floor.

Dean cleared out his throat before answering, “I-I don’t know what are you talking about, Cas.”

Castiel got up from the bed, not hearing the answer that he had wanted to hear. He walked to Dean and into his personal space, stopping just inches before him, staring deep down the hunter’s eyes, “You know. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”, he stepped forward as he said that, causing Dean to step back in return. He noticed the goose bumps appearing on the hunter’s skin, his breath quickening and Castiel continued walking forward, Dean backing away in synch with his steps.

“ _Cas_ …”, Dean half-moaned his name and the angel responded with a low sound from his throat. The hunter’s arms went to grip on Castiel’s trench coat, his eyes wide with a hint of lust, of desire.

Cas’ gaze never leaving hunter’s eyes which flicked to angel’s lips. Castiel made one last step forward, backing Dean up to the other bed, which the hunter didn’t expect to be there as he tripped over and fell down on it with a gasp. Castiel stared at him, licking his lower lip at the sight of hunter who was laying on the bed completely exposed, his face flushed, his legs spread. Dean didn’t even move from his position and Cas concluded that the hunter wanted for him to come down, which the angel didn’t do just yet.

Castiel looked Dean up and down slowly with his intense gaze. Then his eyes returned to look in the hunter’s, who shifted uncomfortably and bit his lower lip. Cas tilted his head, going through Dean’s thoughts which confirmed what he already expected. The hunter wanted to be taken right there on that bed. He saw the images of himself sucking hard on Dean’s neck while the other moaned loudly in pleasure. That made Cas’ member twitch with excitement, straining at the fabric of his pants. Castiel held back a groan at that and he noticed as the hunter’s eyes travelled down his body, stopping at his erection. Dean whimpered, seeing the bulge in angel’s trousers, his own dick pushing up at the denim and he spread his legs even wider, as if inviting Castiel down.

But as much as Cas wanted to devour him on that mattress he restrained himself, remembering that Sam could be back at any moment and he didn’t want him to witness them while they were at it. Overcoming his desires, Castiel stepped away from the bed as a sign for Dean to get up. His eyes though, were still locked with Dean’s as he watched the hunter compose himself and stand up on his shaking legs.

“I-I, uh…I’m gonna take a shower.”, Dean stuttered, having problems with holding Castiel’s gaze. The angel only nodded in reply and followed Dean’s uncertain movement towards the bathroom, with his eyes.

As soon as he heard the door being locked, his lips formed in a small smirk. Now he knew that Dean wanted him as much as he did him. He would wait until they would have time for themselves and make the hunter his.

He sat down on the bed, listening to the running water behind the wall as he waited for Dean to finish. His body calming down after the intense situation the two of them had. He was enjoying the silence, but not for too long. What broke it was a breathless moan of Cas’ name coming out from hunter’s mouth.

Castiel furrowed his brows and immediately appeared in a bathroom outside the shower tub, hearing the hunter calling his name again, who probably wasn’t aware of the angel’s presence. The glass-door to the cabin was steamed and Cas couldn’t see anything.

“Dean.”, he spoke up, announcing that he was there.

“Dammit, Cas!,” Dean exclaimed startled, not opening the door though, “I told you I’m gonna take a shower. Can’t you wait five friggin’ minutes?!”

“You were calling me, Dean. If you didn’t want me here, then forgive me but I don’t understand.”, Castiel responded truthfully. He honestly had no idea why Dean was freaking out so much.

“I wasn’t-“, the hunter paused, probably realizing that there wasn’t any point in denying the truth. Cas heard an annoyed huff before Dean continued, “Fine. Since you’re already here, why don’t you give me a little massage? My back’s feeling a bit sore.”

Did Dean just allow Castiel to enter the shower tub while he was…well, unclothed?

“Of course.”, Cas answered simply and pulled the door to the side as he entered, closing it behind him.

He exhaled deeply. It was so hot and not just because of Dean’s naked body. Cas’ eyes wandered down the hunter’s back and lower, taking in the sight, before looking up again. He stepped closer, not caring that he was going to be all wet. He would take care of that later. He lifted his arms and ghosted them over Dean’s back, slowly lowering them down, gently touching the hunter’s skin. He noticed a shiver running down Dean’s skin and for him it felt amazing, to finally be able to touch him. He slowly moved his hands in circles, pressing not too hard, here and there, looking for a source of pain. He stopped at the shoulder blades as the hunter groaned. Then, he slowly rubbed his palms in circular motion, feeling as the hunter’s body started relaxing. He didn’t stop, adding a little pressure from time to time, running his fingers up and down, then returning to the previous type of massaging.

“Mm…”, Dean mused in appreciation, his body slightly leaning closer to Cas, “Feels good, Cas.”

Castiel smiled. The hunter liked it so he must have been doing good, even if he had never done that before. He sighed in contentment and leaned closer to Dean’s right shoulder blade, breathing onto it before placing a feather-light kiss on the skin.

Dean gasped and pulled away slightly, totally taken aback, “Did you just- Why did you…?”, he fumbled for words, unable to finish the sentence.

Cas tilted his head to the side to have a better look at Dean’s face. He didn’t look uncomfortable, just simply surprised, “Did you not like it?”

“N-no, I-I mean…It was…”, Dean swallowed before he continued, his cheeks turning into a light shade of red, “It was nice. Just…don’t stop.”

Castiel’s smile widened at the answer and he leaned to the other shoulder blade, giving it the same treatment as the one before, leaving a gentle kiss here as well. He nosed at the skin as he moved to the centre of Dean’s back. He couldn’t stop himself, but the hunter didn’t seem to mind. He kissed lightly the soft skin there and continued up the back of Dean’s neck, brushing his lips along the way and placing another sensual kiss just under where the hair ended. Dean arched his head to the left as a quiet moan escaped his parted lips, his eyes closed as he was lost in sensation.

Castiel hummed while he proceeded further to the right, having been given an access there. The hunter’s body was completely relaxed, resting against his, so Cas figured there would be no objection if his hands moved elsewhere. He slid them down hunter’s sides and placed on his hips. There was a sharp intake of breath coming from Dean and one of his hands covered the angel’s. There wasn’t any resistance and Castiel felt like they were already in some kind of relationship which wasn’t true, yet, but he hoped it would be soon.

He glanced up at Dean’s face. It was peaceful, small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and Cas smiled into the hunter’s neck, leaving few kisses there, one after another in a slowed motion, enjoying each one of it. He closed his eyes, his mouth wandering down to where neck met with the shoulder while his hands moved to intertwine over Dean’s stomach. The hunter’s hand still resting over Cas’ one. The angel sighed dreamily, his lips barely touching the hunter’s skin as they stood like that, water streaming over them, giving off a nice warmth. Both of them enjoying each other presence, lost in the moment, forgetting about the world around them.

Castiel’s eyes snapped open suddenly when he heard the door open and soon close. Instinctively, his arms wrapped tighter around Dean’s waist as if to protect him from possible danger, even if he knew that it was probably Sam, back from the shop trip. The hunter in his embrace looked like he didn’t even hear his brother coming in.

“Dean!”, Sam shouted, probably worried when he found the room empty. Dean’s body jerked forward immediately at the younger’s man voice, waking up from the trance and breaking the contact with Cas.

“Shit! It’s Sammy!”, he exclaimed as he turned around to Castiel, panicked.

The angel’s eyes travelled down Dean’s naked body on their own accord and that was when the hunter realized that he wasn’t dressed, so he turned around so quickly, facing the wall, flushed, “Could you at least give me my clothes and _not_ look at me?”, his voice stern and Cas sighed not quite understanding why it was bothering Dean. A moment ago he seemed content with that.

Castiel stepped away from the shower tub, picking up the hunter’s clothes from the floor. He handed them to Dean as the hunter was turning the water off.

“Dean?!”, Sam yet again called out, worry evident in his voice.

“I’m taking the shower, Sam! Just give me a moment!”, Dean shouted back as he dressed, zipping up his pants.

“Okay! Bought us some beer and food!,” his brother replied, clearly relieved.

“Awesome!”, the hunter responded, putting his shirt on, Castiel waiting for him, watching the door as Dean just asked him not to look at him, and so he didn’t.

The angel’s clothes were dry again, thanks to his powers, and he followed Dean out of the bathroom.

Sam spared them a quick glance as he walked away from the fridge, but then stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening slightly as if he was just realizing that his brother and the angel were in the bathroom at the same time.

“Hey, Cas.”, he said with a small smirk on his face, at which Dean shifted uncomfortably.

“Hello, Sam.”, Castiel greeted him with a small smile. He glanced at Dean who was still standing in silence while Sam smiled back and sat the table, opening his laptop.

“Dean.”, he turned to his brother with a sigh, “How many times do I have to tell you? No watching porn on my laptop. Especially _gay_ porn.”

Cas furrowed his brows together, processing the information he just heard while Dean tensed, his mouth gaping open. The older hunter finally recovered and cleared out his throat loudly before answering with a embarrassed smile, “I-I wasn’t watching any gay porn. You know me, Sammy. I’m not into that.”

“Yeah, sure. Then what’s that?”, Sam turned the laptop towards Dean and Cas. The angel managed to see a picture of two men on the bed, naked and kissing, before the older hunter came into his sight.

“You saw nothing.”, Dean said to him before he turned to Sam who was snickering, “And you, shut your mouth.”

Cas smiled for a tiny second that he learned a new fact about Dean. Then with his usual stoic face walked to couch, sitting down on it.

“Cas?”, Sam now turned his attention to the angel, “Did you know that Dean was watching _gay_ porn?”, his face still smirking, but before Castiel could say anything he was interrupted.

“Sam!”, Dean shouted at his brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

“What?”

“Just friggin’ _stop_! Stop saying ‘gay porn’!”, Dean’s face was red and his voice demanding.

“I’m not saying it. You are.”, Sam replied smugly, enjoying teasing his brother in the angel’s presence.

Castiel watched them in silence, a little unsure if he should say something or not, deciding to stick with the latter.

Dean swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes at Sam, “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”, the younger man countered with a glare of his own before he busied himself with his laptop.

Dean exhaled loudly and grabbed a beer, opening it as he walked towards Castiel, sitting beside him.

Cas noticed that the hunter was unable to look him in the eyes and that concerned the angel. He watched thoughtfully as Dean’s Adam apple bopped up and down while he drank. But even when the older brother pulled the bottle away from his mouth he didn’t speak, just stared at the wall in front of them.

“Are you alright, Dean?”, Cas asked not really understanding what had gotten into the hunter.

Finally, Dean’s eyes locked with Castiel’s and he flashed a tiny smile, “Yeah, I’m fine, Cas. Wanna some?”, he proposed, holding out his hand with beer to the angel.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, contemplating the idea, which made Dean’s smile wider. Cas took the bottle from him and brought it to his mouth, drinking it the same way the hunter did. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Dean staring at his neck, then at his lips, still closed over the head of the bottle. Suddenly, the realization dawned on Cas. The hunter was probably picturing Castiel doing that with that _one_ exact sensitive part of the body. He hollowed his cheeks sucking in the liquid and let his lips slip out with an obscene pop, handing the beer to Dean, who was breathing hard with his mouth slightly opened.

“Thank you, Dean.”, the angel softly spoke, glancing for a second at Sam’s amused expression.

Dean blinked, shifting his gaze to Cas’ eyes, taking beer back, “Y-yeah, sure, Cas.”, his voice husky as he answered. He left the bottle on the table and after a moment got up, walking to the shopping bag, laying on the kitchen counter. He shuffled through its contents and looked up at Sam with a pained expression, “Sam. Where’s my pie?”

His brother stared at him, confused for a while, then returning his attention to something on his laptop, “You didn’t say you wanted pie.”

“But, Sammy.”, Dean whined, totally not like a baby, “I always eat pie. I thought it was obvious.”

“Dean.”, Sam sighed before answering, “I don’t have time for this now. If you want pie, go buy it yourself.”

“Friggin’ great.”, the older brother groaned while walking back to the couch, sitting beside Cas again, resigned.

Castiel didn’t have a heart to simply look at Dean, mourning over pie he didn’t get. Suddenly, an idea came to his head. He would make the pie himself and he would make the hunter smile again.

“I will be back soon.”, he announced before he disappeared with a flutter of wings, not waiting for anyone’s reply, though he heard Dean calling his name.

_***_

Castiel appeared in some house, empty for the time being as the family living in it went shopping. He went to kitchen and just stood there not sure where to start. He never made a pie, or anything for that matter. He didn’t even know how it was supposed to taste. But that didn’t mean he would give up. He tried to remember what ingredients the man in the program used. For sure there was flour, a lot of flour and of course cherries, as it was a cherry pie. He huffed irritated, looking through cabinets for the right components, finally finding what he was looking for.

While preparing the cake he got himself dirty everywhere with the flour, not mentioning about the place he was working at. He growled, wiping the flour off his clothes, not noticing that he had it in his hair, too. He continued with his task, applying every advice he heard the man saying, putting so much heart into it, just to make it perfect. Because it was for Dean, thus it needed to taste to good.

As soon as the cake was prepared he put it into the oven, setting the right temperature to bake it in. He waited the same amount of time as the man on TV, which was quite long. Dean was getting probably worried about him.

He sniffed the air, feeling a nice smell and he figured that it was time to pull it out and so he did, burning his hands a little due to the hot temperature. He hissed at the pain, soon enough there wasn’t any sign after injury. After turning the oven off he stared at pie for a moment. It looked good, he thought, just like on the TV. His heart started racing faster at the thought of giving it to Dean. He had no idea how the hunter would react or if he would like the pie.

Calming himself down, he appeared in the motel room, Sam still sitting by the table, occupied with his laptop, though turning his head at the sound of fluttering wings.

Dean already walking to Cas, wearing a worried expression, “Where the hell have you-“, the hunter paused, flicking his eyes at the pie which Castiel was putting down on the kitchen table, “Is that a…pie?”, he asked not actually believing his eyes.

“Yes.”, Cas answered, shifting nervously in his place, not being sure what to think of Dean’s expression.

“Where did you get it?”, the hunter asked with excitement in his voice as he leaned closer to the cake, closing his eyes while he smelled it, sighing dreamily.

Cas took it as a good sign, though he still had that strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach, “I made it myself.”

Dean’s attention returned to Castiel, his eyes widened in surprise, a smile tugging at his lips, something twinkling in his emerald orbs, “Dude, _really_?”, Cas only nodded, causing Dean to grin fondly at the angel, “You’re awesome.”

Castiel smiled shyly, looking to the side, a soft rosy color appearing on his cheeks. He returned his gaze to the hunter when he heard him laughing. He furrowed his brows, being totally confused, “What’s so funny?”

“Ahh…You have flour in your hair. Here. Let me.”, Dean answered, reaching out one of his arms to Cas’ hair, gently wiping off the flour from there. The angel leaned his head subconsciously into the touch and the hunter let his hand rest there, “Cute.”, Dean mused and Castiel couldn’t just comprehend the fact that the hunter called him cute few seconds ago.

Sam, who watched them in silence, snorted, “You two…”

Dean quickly retracted his hand from the angel’s hair, narrowing his eyes at his brother, “Shut up, Sam.”

The younger man sighed, shaking his head as he turned to look at the laptop.

Dean flashed a quick smile to Cas before he walked to the table, pulling out a plate. The angel moved towards the couch, sitting down on it.

“Hey, Sammy. You want some?”, Dean asked as he put few big slices of pie on his plate.

“No, I’m good. Thanks.”, Sam replied, not even looking up from the laptop.

“Suit yourself. I bet it tastes just as amazing as it smells.”, the older brother answered, sending a wink to Cas as he walked to him, taking a seat beside him.

Castiel watched him in anticipation, waiting for a response from him. Dean brought up his hand, holding a piece of pie, to his lips, smelling it once again before he took it into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming with appreciation.

“You have no idea what you’re missing out on, Sammy.”, Dean said as soon as he swallowed a bite. Then he turned to Castiel, wearing a big grin, his eyes shining with happiness, “That is the best pie I’ve ever had in my _whole_ life, Cas. And I mean it.”

The angel felt a warm feeling in his chest, right where heart was, at the sight of Dean being so happy. That _**he**_ made him so happy. Cas smiled fondly, looking down when he felt something warm on his hand, only to find that it was hunter’s hand resting on his.

“Thanks, Cas.”, Dean squeezed angel’s hand and let go of it after a moment.

“You’re welcome, Dean. I’m just glad that you enjoy it.”, Castiel replied softly and continued to watch Dean as the other consumed another piece of pie he had on his plate.

After a moment of silence the hunter stopped with his hand midway when he noticed how closely Cas was watching him, “Just curious, Cas. Have you ever eaten a pie?”, Dean asked and in response he got the angel shaking his head as a ‘no’, “You mean to tell me you didn’t even try your own?”, yet again Cas shook his head, “Are you kidding me? Here. Just try.”, Dean said as he moved his hand, holding the pie, close to the angel’s mouth.

Castiel, who tilted his head at him, leaned in and took the piece of cake into his mouth, his lips lightly brushing the skin of Dean’s fingers, but the hunter didn’t seem to care. The angel smiled, really liking the flavor of the cherries and he came into a conclusion that he made a pretty good job.

“It tastes delicious.”, Cas stated after he swallowed, licking his lips.

“Damn straight.”, Dean nodded in approval and brought his hand again to Castiel with another piece of pie, which Cas consumed happily, noticing Sam smiling at them fondly.

A phone ring echoed in the room, as Dean was finishing the pie, interrupting their moment of peace. Sam pulled the phone out of his pocket, not even looking at the screen and sighed before answering,” Yeah? Oh, Garth…Hey. What? What about Kevin? Say again? _How_ he could disappear? You were supposed to keep an eye on him. _Great._ Okay. No, I’ll come alone. Dean is busy.”, Sam glanced at his brother, giving him a knowing look when he noticed that Dean was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, “Listen, Garth. It’s not important with what Dean is busy. He just is. Yeah. Besides, I guess that Kevin has just gone somewhere and will be back soon. Yes. I’m coming right now. Yeah. See you there.”, Sam once again sighed as he ended the conversation and stood up, closing his laptop, “Well, guys. I’m gonna leave you two alone now. Garth is having some problems.”, he announced as he took a gun with him and hid it behind his belt.

“You sure you wanna go alone, Sammy? We could help you, right, Cas?”, Castiel nodded in agreement when Dean looked at him for a confirmation.

“I’m gonna be fine. Probably Garth is overreacting, anyway. Though it’ll be better if I check it. No one can ever be too sure.”, the younger man answered as he walked to the door, opening it, “ _No_ gay porn, Dean, on my laptop. And have fun, guys.”, he winked, leaving the room.

“Sam!”, Dean shouted after him at the mentioning of gay porn again.

Castiel could only hear chuckling behind the door and he smiled a little at the interaction between the two brothers. He locked his gaze with Dean’s once the hunter turned his head to him.

“Well, Cas. What you wanna do now? Watch TV or maybe you have something else in mind? I don’t think Sammy’s gonna be back soon, so…”, Dean left the sentence unfinished, his eyes flicking for a second to Cas’ lips and then to the floor.

Castiel knew what he was going to do. He waited for a time when they would be alone and Dean seemed to be thinking about the same. The angel thought he could take his chance.

“I don’t know, for _now._ ”, he answered, slowly sliding his hand down Dean’s thigh in a teasing touch, which made the hunter gasp in surprise and return his gaze to the angel’s eyes. Not meeting any objection Cas moved his hand up, further, to Dean’s crotch, gently stroking his member through the denim, causing the hunter to let out a strangled moan.

“C-Cas?”, Dean asked unsure of Cas’ motives.

In response Castiel lightly gripped the hunter’s manhood, making Dean close his eyes for a second, inhaling sharply. Cas suddenly felt the hunter’s hand on his, gripping tightly and pulling it away. The angel looked at him, confused, not understanding what he had done wrong. He was sure Dean wanted this too, or maybe he was wrong all along? He watched as the hunter stood up, not even looking at the angel.

“I-I’m going to bathroom. I…I just need to…Never mind.”, Dean stuttered having difficulties to say what he wanted and he headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Guilt and disappointment overflew Castiel. He felt terrible, like just something shattered into pieces inside of him. He sighed defeated, realizing that his actions could destroy the deep relationship he had with Dean. He was angry with himself. He should have just kept his feeling locked away and not letting them surface like he did.

His mourning was interrupted, however. He, once again that day, heard his name called out in a moan from Dean’s lips. He really didn’t know what to think or do now. He was never confused like that in his whole life. He heard his name again, said in such pleading way that made Cas think that the hunter wanted him to come there. He decided to do just that.

He appeared with a flutter of wings in a bathroom and to his eyes came a sight of Dean, bended forward with his back to the angel, supporting himself by resting a hand on the wall and stroking his dick, sticking out through the unzipped pants, with the other. Cas knew what that meant and this time he wouldn’t give up so easily, getting actually tired of Dean’s denial.

It passed only few seconds when the hunter suddenly turned to Cas in shock, tucking himself into trousers and zipping them up in a hurry, his face flushed.

“What the hell, Cas?! Can’t you give a man some privacy?! I told you-“, Dean stopped himself, whimpering at the intense look the angel was giving him. He found himself backing away, his back hitting the wall.

Castiel didn’t say anything, only walked forward to the man in front of him who had his eyes widened with lust. Cas stopped, leaving only few inches between them and their faces. Dean’s breath hitched, his lips slightly parted, his gaze paying attention only to the angel’s mouth.

Castiel leaned closer, closing the gap between them and catching Dean’s lips in a kiss so gentle with so much love in it that made hunter’s legs weak in knees. Cas’ hands rested on his chest, keeping him in place while the hunter tilted his head, deepening the kiss, reciprocating it, his hands wandering to Cas’ hair.

They parted after a moment which felt like an eternity for the two of them, Dean desperate for air, breathing hard while Castiel leaned his head down to the hunter’s neck, nosing at it before leaving a trail of butterfly kissed down his throat. His hands travelling down hunter’s body, slipping under the shirt and going up again, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. Cas licked at the spot in the middle of hunter’s neck before taking the skin into his mouth, sucking it hard enough to leave a mark, causing Dean to moan his name and buck his hips into Cas’, which made Castiel groan into hunter’s neck at the pleasurable feeling it evoked.

The angel pulled away only to remove Dean’s shirt, pulling it over his head and dumping it somewhere. The hunter did the same with Cas’ trench coat, getting rid of it, eagerly. Castiel helped him with removing the tie, as well as his black suit- jacket and white shirt. The angel pressed their bodies together again, enjoying the flesh-on-flesh contact. Their hands roaming over each other’s chests, wanting to touch everywhere. Castiel let his hands rest on Dean’s hips while the hunter’s gripped his shoulders pulling the angel even closer to himself.

Cas rolled his hips against Dean’s making him moan and jerk his hips forward in return, desperate for the friction. Castiel was leaving kisses on his chest, travelling to the one of his already hard nipples. The same he could say about the hunter’s cock as well as his, their hips not stopping from rolling against each other. Cas mouthed at the sensitive nipple, licking it and sucking, pleased to hear the sounds Dean was making.

“Cas…I-I want…”, the hunter breathed out through his pants while Castiel proceeded to give the same treatment to his other nipple.

“What is it that you want, Dean?”, Cas asked, his voice lower than usual, filled with arousal, before he took the hunter’s nipple into his mouth.

“ _You_ …”, Dean moaned out, making the angel smirk at the answer.

Cas stopped moving his hips and pulled away slightly, Dean letting out a whine at the loss of the contact. Castiel leaned closer to the hunter’s ear, whispering another question into it. He just wanted to hear Dean saying that, “What do you want me to do?”

Cas noticed that the hunter swallowed hard, the goose bumps appearing on his skin, “Fuck me, Cas… _Please_ …Just make me _yours.”_

Castiel purred at the begging tone he just heard and he nipped gently at the hunter’s ear before he pulled away just enough to stare in Dean’s eyes, in which he saw a reflection of his own, dark, clouded with lust. The angel dived for another kiss, hot and needy. His tongue slipping into Dean’s mouth, tasting every inch of him, both of them moaning at the sensation. Cas broke the kiss with a groan, feeling hunter’s hand griping his hard and aching member through the fabric. His breathing heavy as the hand started moving up and down, stroking him, his own hips thrusting forward, searching for more contact.

He gripped Dean’s hips hard, turning him around, his hands unzipping the hunter’s pants and pulling them down along with boxers, Dean kicking them away. Cas moved his hand to the hunter’s mouth, Dean taking the hint and licking his lips before he took the fingers into his mouth, licking them, swirling his tongue around them, sucking them, a low noise coming out from the deep of Cas’ throat as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Castiel pulled his fingers away and lowered his hand to Dean’s ass, hovering one of his digits over the hunter’s hole. He pushed it in slowly, biting back a groan at the feeling of tightness around it. He leaned in, burying his head into the hunter’s neck, leaving sensual kisses there as he added the second finger, slowly stretching him out. Dean moving his ass back into the angel’s fingers in the synch with him pulling them out. Without a warning, Cas pushed third digit in and started moving them at a quicker pace, satisfied with the hunter’s moans. Dean’s head suddenly arched back, the hunter moaning Cas’ name loudly as the angel hit the right spot. Castiel didn’t stop, like he was in some trance he kept hitting Dean’s prostate over and over again.

“Cas…I…I’m gonna…If you don’t stop I…”, the hunter breathed out, gripping hard at Cas’ hand resting on his hip, fingers digging into the angel’s skin.

That made Cas hiss and come back into reality. He pulled out his fingers, hearing Dean whine at a loss. Castiel turned the hunter around, wanting to see his face, to see his eyes while he would be…well, fucking him. He removed his own trousers and boxers, throwing them somewhere and stepped forward to the hunter, gripping him tight by his hips and lifting him up from the ground with ease. Dean’s legs wrapping around the angel’s waist instinctively as Cas pinned him to the wall. The hunter holding onto Castiel’s shoulders as the angel slowly lowered him down onto his cock. Cas groaned once he buried his whole dick inside of Dean, the heat surrounding him, the hunter letting out a strangled moan.

Castiel locked his gaze with Dean’s and started slowly moving once he felt the hunter relaxing around him. With time, his pace quickened and thrusts became harder. Dean was panting above him, mouth opened which made Cas catch his lips, kissing him forcefully, biting at his bottom lip, licking away the blood coming out to the surface, the hunter moaning into his mouth, as his hands went to grip on his back. Cas broke the kiss and pulled out his cock to the tip of its head, shifting his hips, changing the angle a bit and then slammed back inside of him hard, hitting the sweet spot, successfully.

Dean cried out Cas’ name in pleasure, his head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed. Castiel continued to hit that spot, with each thrust harder and quicker, finally reaching an impossibly quick pace as for human but not for him, not for an angel. He buried his face in Dean’s neck, feeling his release coming close. That was when the hunter moaned Cas’ name loudly, his nails digging in the angel’s skin on his back as he came onto their stomachs. Feeling the muscles clench around his member, Castiel bit hard on Dean’s neck as he filled the hunter in with his own seed, with a muffled groan.

Cas licked at the hurt skin lazily as they both calmed their breaths after their climaxes. The angel moved inside of him few times to get rid of the rest of his orgasm and pulled out, slowly letting Dean stand on the ground. The hunter swayed forward and Castiel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Dean sighed in contentment into the angel’s shoulder.

“We gotta do it again, you know…”, the hunter mumbled against his skin and Cas rested his head atop Dean’s in agreement.

Suddenly, both of them were sitting on the couch, cleaned and fully clothed, though Cas left the marks on Dean’s neck intact in a sign that he was taken. The hunter gasped in shock and looked around before resting his gaze on Cas’ face.

“You and your angel-mojo, Cas.”, he chuckled and laid down, his head nestling on the angel’s lap, looking up in the sapphire eyes with a smile.

Cas rested one of his hands in Dean’s hair, the hunter leaning into the touch, the other hand laying on top of Dean’s one, on his chest, their fingers intertwined.

“So…uh…Are we in some, y-you know…relationship now?”, Dean asked cautiously as if afraid of the angel’s answer.

“Of course, Dean. If that’s what you wish us to be. I hoped for a long time for that to happen.”, Castiel answered truthfully. Dean was now wearing a big smile on his face and Cas knew what that answer meant. Dean had agreed. The angel felt himself smiling back at the hunter.

“You know that you’re stuck with me forever now?”

“I know. I knew that from the first time I raised you from Perdition. And I never intend to leave you, Dean.”, Cas saw a hint of surprise in Dean’s eyes, which soon started twinkling with happiness.

“Good. ‘Cause there’s no way in hell I’m ever gonna let you go…”, the hunter replied with an unusual soft voice and let his eyes close with a content sigh before finishing his sentence, “… _My_ angel.”

Castiel watched him slowly fall to sleep, a smile on _his_ hunter’s face never fading, Cas’ own one widening. He finally felt the emptiness in his heart filled and he could never be more grateful that this day had come.


End file.
